Can you see me? Of course not
by DeDvlsrose
Summary: Kagome sees it. Inuyasha does it. Sesshoumaru laughs at it. The gang shrugs at it. Whats a girl to do? Run. maybe a Sesshy/Kag fic.
1. Default Chapter

Can you see me? Of course not…

Chapter 1

A sight to see

Black bangs shaded her eyes and the rest flowed down her back, enveloping her shoulders and tanned skin. She just stood there watching. They were standing there kissing hungrily. She couldn't understand it. Then she thought and realized:

"I'm his day bitch." So that was what he did. Played with her emotions by day, making her fall in love and then going and fucking the dead corpse by night. She hoped that wasn't his idea of a fun date. Shaking those bangs out of her eyes and pulling her hair back into a ponytail with a rubber band she gave a little sigh and turned to walk away. As she was walking back towards Keade's hut (SRY! I know I spelled that wrong…) she thought. ~No use in getting all sad, it only will make me feel bad for myself…..~ She shook her head and moved into the hut, looking around at all her sleeping friends. Shakes her head slowly. ~they all seem so peaceful and at ease~ she was thinking so much that she stumbled over a sleeping shippo who let out a loud, startled cry and a chain of events followed this. First Miroku and Sango shot bolt upright groaning at Kagome about how she should be more careful and quieter. Then Keade grumbled, walking in and cursing under her breath. Kagome opened her mouth to explain but a hurtle of words pushed her back against the wall and she struggled to fight back tears. As they all mumbled themselves back to sleep she began quietly packing a knapsack with clothes and her arrow was slung over her shoulder. That's when she ran, and she ran hard with a gasping cry here and there. She didn't know how long she ran but she could barely breath when she stopped and felt as if she was going to get sick right then and there. She began stumbling and tripped over a branch, falling sideways into a large puddle, her uniform drenched and her hair falling out of that pony tail. Then she heard a laugh. No, a snicker. Then a familiar smooth, drawling voice rang in her ears, boiling her blood. "Ah, my half-breed brother's wench. What's the matter, did he fuck you and then throw you out in the cold?" That was it. That was all she could take. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, eyes flashing and stands up, not worrying about her bow or her bag which was laying beside her. She takes a step towards him. "Do you know what it's like top lose someone you love to something dead? No, of course you don't because your nothing but a cold hearted.." Takes another step closer, "Insignificant.." And another, "little asshole who doesn't have any respect for anybody but his damn self!" She was so close and her blood pressure was sky rocketing and she was pissed. Her hand swung backwards and then her palm struck him cheek, making him take a step backwards in modest surprise. They stood there looking at each other for a while. Kagome looking as if she could kill the world and Sesshoumaru looking as if he was in a coma. Then there was a pause and a….smile?…yes! A genuine smile came to his lips. "Well, seems as if I have underestimated you wench…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:the author finally shows herself in a flurry of hair that engulfed her body. She wears a leather skirt and a tube top, her dark eyes searching the people who had just read the first chapter of her very obnoxious story. She sighs and pulls her hand out. Something is clutched in it and she rolls it open, her oily voice filling your ears……: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha or the show for that matter and I didn't make the idea of the show up myself so if you feel like sueing, go for the dog :points to a large greyhound with a slender finger and then clears her throat reading again: And for further notice I will try and update as soon as possible so you………mortals can read some more. But for now…:waves her hand and a large wolf appears at her side and she mounts it with a wink: Chow! :disappears in the dark:


	2. Surprise! what the

Can you see me? Of course not…

Chapter 2

Surprise! What the…

'Seems as if I have underestimated you, wench…' There was another long pause and reality soon began to dawn on Kagome. Demon Lord standing right in front of her…just got hit by a mere mortal…could kill her in one movement…she whispers to herself. "Oh my god! Oh no no no no no!" She takes a step backwards, all that hatred and strength suddenly drained from her mind and body, beginning to back up faster.

She woke up with a gasp and looked frantically around. The last thing she remembered was Sesshoumaru swinging his large fist towards her and her trying to duck out of the way but failing. The walls were tall and white and the bed she laid in was soft, clean sheets rubbed against her body like silk. Looking around again she slips out of the bed and something soft falls against her heels. She was wearing a slip! Why, of all the perverted, disgusting, vile things in the world….wait…this was Sesshoumaru! He wouldn't just help himself to have a peep at her body…would he? She shakes her head confused. What was going on?

She had stayed in that room…she had no choice really, the door was locked and the window was far to high off the ground to go jumping out of. So here she was in this beautiful large room with absolutely nothing to do except brood. And brood…And brood. Time ticked by….5:00am, 10:00am, 2:00pm…around 5:30pm was when he came by and she was about to go crazy! There was a click at the handle, it turned, and then Sesshoumaru glided in slowly and elegantly, a strange aurora hanging about him.

"So I see you are awake wench. Dinner is to be served at 6:30pm sharp. Try to clean up. The bathroom is down the hall." With that he simply walked off without another word said.

When she had gotten back from bathing and dinner she was overly hyper. Sitting in that large white room all day had gathered up her energy for all she had done was slept and sat there watching the door. She began pacing, looking to and from the clock as the minutes slowly passed by and she recalled the events of the night before. They probably weren't even worried about her. Figures, she had already started wondering why everyone was getting so distant lately. She sat down on the bed, still in that silky gown. ~but why had sesshoumaru brought me here?……~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:The author once again appears in the same attire as before, hair looking ruffled and her shirt askew. She shrugs her shoulders and the shirt rights itself as she pulls out a blue colored paper and began to read once more: Ahem. I do not own Inuyasha. Blah blah blah blah… hope you liked the second chapter and sorry it took me awhile to get this one up. I slept all day the other day and I didn't wake up 'til this morning. :clears throat: Now please read and rate, flames are MORE than welcome….and enjoy the story! BTW: you who sent me the review saying you couldn't read stuff in big blobs, is this better? :lol as a different animal…a large dog?… bounds up to her and she hops on its back, throwing the blue script down the drain: Chow! ~~Foxy


	3. What the Hell is going on?

Can you see me? Of course not…

Chapter 3

What in hell is going on?

~why had sesshoumaru brought her here?~

She sat and brooded on this. And brooded. And of course, like before, brooded. Who knew. She found her thoughts wondering back to every time she had stood beside Inuyasha staring into the cold eyes of the merciless Demon lord Sesshoumaru. Those bright yellow eyes those marks on his face, that fluffy tail wrapped about his shoulder…(I seriously doubt that's a tail but you know, might as well go ahead and say it is anyway) She shook her head roughly cursing herself. Why the fuck was she thinking ABOUT how he LOOKED instead of how to get AWAY? She supposed since her door wasn't locked she could easily just waltz out the door but who knew. She didn't really feel like taking the chance of him attacking her again. She laid back, laying her head against the soft pillow and heaves a sigh. Hm……..

Sesshy

"What is wrong with me?" Sesshoumaru paced back and forth. "What possessed me to bring that wench here?" He was confused. Never had he been so confused and Jaken was surprised, his froggy face scrunching up in deliberate concentration as he watched his master pace. "Perhaps you were thinking of getting something from Inuyasha from her……" There was a long silence as Sesshoumaru thought about this. He turned on Jaken, long hair flying and yellow eyes alight. "Make sure Rin is asleep, I will be back later." And with that, Sesshoumaru moved out of the room towards Kagome's. 

Kagome

Kagome had fallen into a light sleep and awoke quickly when her door had opened and Sesshoumaru walked in, closing the door right behind him. Kagome sat up, her back pressed against the backboard of the bed, sheets pulled and wrapped around her tightly. Sesshoumaru gives a small smile…no a smirk is more like it and his thick voice rolled out in the darkness, getting a bit louder as he moved closer. Kagome let a small shiver run down her back. "Are you scared of me wench?" There was a long pause as Kagome's eyes focus into the dark and she looks around, only to see Sesshoumaru standing at the side of her bed and she leans her head back, tilting her chin up. "Of course not. Why would I have any reason to be afraid of you?" A humorous chuckle escaped Sesshoumaru's lips and Kagome could only stare in amazement, her eyes confused. "I am quite dangerous you know. I could kill you with a swipe of my claw…." He lifts a hand towards her and she tenses up, making him hesitate, then he placed his hand under her chin, his thumb caressing her cheek, confusing her even more…..

Sesshoumaru

Why am I coming into her room? Sesshoumaru kept asking himself as he walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She was so beautiful in the moonlight…..wait! What in the world am I saying? He moved to the side of her bed and spoke those few words before lifting his hand. Upon seeing her cringe he had to pause. So she really is scared of him. Figures…but something in his head made him place his hand under her chin instead of around her neck. He looked at her softly, feeling a wave of different emotions that he had never experienced before. Why did this woman effect him so much?

Kagome

Kagome wanted to pull away but that soothing touch from his warm skin made her not. She loosened her grip around the sheets letting them slip from her and expose that she was wearing just that tight, but loose slip. Her hair poured down her shoulders and chest, concealing what it could but it was no use. Sesshoumaru was captured in his own little world as he leaned against the bed and pulled her slightly fore ward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome didn't know how to react at first…her confusion melting into pure shock and then she sighed inside her head, leaning into the kiss and deepening it. She knew she kind of wanted him to do what he did next…so she didn't fight as his weight pushed her back softly and he began to undo those buttons holding that night shirt on…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:the author gives a long sigh as she flips her hair back off of her shoulder and gives a small little grin to the people reading this.: Well, how did you all like…:and then her eyes widen as she jumps and unrolls her script clearing her throat: Hope you liked the story and I'm sorry it took so long! Went on a cruise….:walks away nervously:


	4. Wats GOING on?

Can you see me? Of course not…

What's GOING on?!?!?!?!?!?

Chapter 4

Sheets rustled softly and a soft moan escapes in the darkness. Muscles tense and loosen in an orderly rhythmic fashion in Sesshoumarus back and arms. His eyes bare down into Kagome's face. A bead of sweat rolls down from her eyebrow and she leans her head back, running her hands through his hair, taking in two fistfuls and tightening them every time he drove himself into her. She swallows, her throat becoming oddly dry. 

Her Raven black hair spread every which way, even looping over her shoulders in places. Sesshoumaru had wisps of hair in those golden eyes, which were alight with passion and excitement. Her breasts caressed his chest, arousing him further and heightening his blood pressure, making him drive deeper inside of her, and harder. She lets out another moan, louder slightly than the first and her back arches up slightly as she gives a one beat laugh, enjoying this. Sesshoumaru's body glinted with a thin layer of sweat and he presses closer to her, still driving, a smirk coming to his face.

They were both so absorbed in their present state so they didn't quite notice when Jaken knocked softly and entered, starting to speak. "M'lord………." Those frog eyes got wider and he chokes. Sesshoumaru immediately stops and leisurely rolls off of a hard breathing, grinning Kagome. Her dark eyes flash momentarily at Jaken but Sesshoumaru quickly pulls on his pants and struts towards the door, pulling his hair back at the nape of his neck.

He pauses at the door just as Jaken scrambles out and looks back at Kagome who was hugging that sheet to her body and looking out the window closest to her at the stars. He grins and clears his throat. Kagome playfully just keeps looking at the stars. "Well then Kagome.." Whoa! She looked at him closely and he nods, knowing saying her name would catch her attention. "Sleep well….Tomorrow we start a new life."

Kagome sat in the dark a long while thinking about the events that had just happened and she began to panic. Why had she even done that? The gang would be……and then she leaned her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes. Wonder what the gang is doing anyways?

Sesshoumaru barraded Jaken with his eyes. The small frog creature backed off and cringed low as Sesshoumaru looked down upon him. All was good though. Sesshoumaru was in high spirits and he almost floated back to his Room, just a bit confused still about those feelings, leaving Jaken more than just a bit confused at what he had witnessed……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:unrolls script giving a long deep sigh: Hope you all liked the story. I got a complaint that the chapters were short from my last chapter..:reads a bit: But I would like to point out I am a new author, just now listening to people when they say I have a big enough imagination so be patient with me if you possible can! Well I have to run…:snaps her fingers, throws the script down the drain and hops onto the back of a large panther. Waves goodbye before disappearing……:


	5. Only a couple of years

Can you see me? Of course not….

Only a couple of years….

Chapter 5

5 Years later.

Kagome sat in a tree looking out across all of that land that was already considered hers by every demon and youkai in the world…except some still couldn't believe it. She had grown into a beautiful woman…her long raven hair now had thick spirals in it and it hung to her waist, every now and then pulled up into a wild messy ponytail. Her eyes had flooded a red-ish color that glowed softly. Her skin had darkened considerable from all the sun she got running around all day and her body had become firmer in traveling. She had gathered all of the Shikon No Tama considering the pieces that belonged to the one half-breed she hated the most. 

She gives a sigh and a fang catches her bottom lip, tugging at it gently. She stretches up her arms and flexes her claws to loosen up hr tight muscles. She slowly pounced from the tree landing beside a 10 year old Rin who had matured at a rapid rate and no longer spoke the way she used to. Her hair had been kept a short length and large..pink? Eyes glinted in the light. 

Kagome and Rin wore the same design of clothing…baggy cargos (think cargos but feudal era. Lol) and a tight strapless shirt. Although Kagome's was a dark violet and Rin's was blue. Kagome wore a black choker around her neck and her wrists were bound by many jingling silver bracelets. Her ankles were donned with the same, and they both went barefoot.

"How are you Rin?" Kagome's new, more mature voice rolled out thick and oily, followed by the yet to see puberty Rin's. "I am good. Where is Sesshy? I thought we were to leave around this time….?" Kagome shrugs her shoulders and begins to set off towards the scent of Inuyasha, and the many sounds of the world easily found her slightly twitching cat-like ears.

Sesshoumaru had caught up with them quickly enough and the three Youkai began to move at their faster, more helpful rate. They became increasingly closer to Inuyasha and the gang and soon Kagome began to shake and growl in a rage. Inuyasha's scent bugged her to no end now a days and Rin had to stop and help comfort her as Sesshoumaru bounded off to get food.

"Kagome-Chan? Are you going to kill the half-breed brother of Sesshy?" She was barely whispering and Kagome gave a twisted smile, her angered features making her look both dangerous and beautiful at the same time. "Yes Rin, I am." "And what of the others you talked about? The ones that you say betrayed you as well?" There was a longer pause and just as Sesshoumaru entered, Kagome let the words fall out of her mouth. "I will kill them all slowly and painfully enough to make them suffer and wish for the pits of Hell to rush up and quickly meet them so that they can escape the one called, Panthera." 

Sesshoumaru just gave a smile and Rin curled up beside Kagome, quickly falling asleep with Kagome in close pursuit. Sesshy stayed up to keep guard and watched his adopted daughter…and his soon to be mate for life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:the author nods her hand and unrolls her blue script for that page: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really straight to the point but….yeah I'm ok. Ahem. So how'd you all like it? It isn't the best but it'll do. Well, I'm gonna run aight? :throws away script and this time just walks off with a bird perched on her shoulder:


	6. Surprise for life

Can you see me? Of course not…

Surprise for life

Chapter 6

When Sesshoumaru awoke….(yeah he fell asleep) Kagome wasn't there in the clearing but Rin was still sound asleep. He rustled and stood up slowly looking about. He could still smell her close by so he didn't worry much. Settling back down he slowly dozed off once more, now next to Rin. 

Kagome was relaxing in a hot spring. All her tense muscles slowly began to relax and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Her clothes were folded into a neat pile beside the hot spring and her hair hung to the water, already soaked. She heaves a sigh. Everything would be alright when she met up with Inuyasha and the gang. Her and Sesshoumaru would MAKE it right.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and they narrowed as he sniffed the air, tensing. Sango, Miroku and Shippou, along with none other than Kikyou all tense up, watching him. "What is it Inuyasha?" His nose twitches at Sango's words and he jumps from that tree, looking to his right. "There is two demons out there…Sesshoumaru is one of them…" He growls and he shoots off, with Kikyou in quick tow.

Kagome leans back further, stirring the foggy water and sniffs the air, smelling both Kikyou and Inuyasha getting closer and closer. Grinning she closes her eyes and sinks further into the water just as a disgruntled Inuyasha and a equally confused Kikyou come crashing into the area, both pointing their weapons at her. She opens those dark eyes of hers and both take a pause. Inuyasha was the first to speak. "You reek of my brothers scent. Who are you Demon? I've never seen you, or smelt you before? Why is that?" Kagome gives a sharp fanged captive grin and her ears twitch foreward, causing Inuyasha to go slightly limp for a second and then back defensive. "Answer me woman!" She gives a wider grin and sits up, the water slowly getting lower and lower down her chest, showing more and more of her naked skin. "And why should I answer a Half-breed like yourself?" That thick voice rolls out and Inuyasha's eyes flash. "Because I tell you to!" He pushes the Tetsuiaga closer to her and she leans back again. 

"Very well then. I am Panthera. The Demon Sesshoumaru's mate. You could not smell me because you are to weak…and absorbed with your living-dead miko that you could never smell a Demon as powerful as me. Any more insolent questions?" 

There was a long pause…a startled one and there was a shutter of leaves and Sesshoumaru emerged, looking irritated. "Well half-breed. I see you have met my mate…." Inuyasha jumps and gets in a fighting stance, Kikyou loads an arrow into her bow. Sesshoumaru just boredly looks down at Kagome and gives a small smile. "You know better m'love. Inuyasha is quite a perv….he could've easily just started harassing you……" Kagome smiles at Inuyasha's small pathetic excuse for a growl. "Don't worry about me Sesshy, even if I am in the nude, I could easily take them both on…" She was silenced as Sesshoumaru gives her a sarcastic cluck and hands her a towel. 

None of them could miss the look Inuyasha gave her as she climbed out of the pool, Kikyou gave him a smack to the back of his head as Kagome, not worrying about concealing her perfectly shaped body until after she had gotten out and wrapped the towel firmly around her body, turning to face them all. "I am going to get dressed, ya'll don't leave me, you hear?" And they all stood in the exact same spot until she came back, her wet hair pouring over her shoulders and down her back. 

"Good. Now, Inuyasha it's time we settle a little score." And before Inuyasha could even question as to what she was talking about, Sesshoumaru had appeared behind Kikyou, knocking her out and Kagome had lunged at Inuyasha, avoiding his pathetic attempt to catch her with the Tetsuiga. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:unrolling parchment: Hope you liked it. In a rush. Got to go now so R&R, yah? Chow! BTW: I tried to make it longer, you like it? :runs off:


	7. Eternal Scars

Can you see me? Of course not….

Chapter 7

Eternal scars

She twisted away from that blade that was thrown towards her in helpless effort, ending in a low crouch. Her whole manner screamed murder. Revenge. Desperation to get the one person she hated most out of the back of her head. And the only way to do that was to kill him.

She charged again, claws flexed and she slashes towards him. Of course he dodged, just as she had wanted him to do. A somersault allowed her to seem to flip away from him but that super speed she had acquired allowed her to appear behind him in a confusing blur of colors. He froze as her clawed hand slipped around his throat and she gives a sharp fanged grin as the Tetsuiga clanks to the ground.

"You thought it funny when I never came back didn't you. Oh the high and mighty dead corpse Kikyou could always measure up to more that what I ever was to you. I tried to love you but you threw it back in my face. And now…now here we stand and guess who's turn it is to feel pain?"

She snarls and Inuyashas face dons into one of a sharp whip of realization and his horse voice croaks. "Ka-kagome?!?" She lets out a startling laugh that rang out and echoed around them all. "So you do remember me you half-bred human." There was a confused silence in which the rest of the gang came barreling into the clearing, poised for battle, but they almost lose all their concentration when they recognize the situation. 

It wasn't good when Inuyasha was fighting a Demon, but it was worse when that demon was side by side with Sesshoumaru, and had Inuyasha on a leash like he was now. "Who are you, Demon?" Sango's voice rang out and Kagome's eyes snap towards her, making her shrink. She notices Miroku there also….and Shippo. Oh sweet little Shippo. Why had he come? Of course, he had followed the gang. That was how the little fur ball was she remembered. Shaking her head she snarls and tightens her grip around Inuyasha's neck. A disgruntled Kikyou began to wake up and Sesshoumaru pins her to a tree, his voice pouring out like silk. "M'love, we really should hurry along." There was another pause and then a half-grown shippo steps forward.

"Wait just a minute Demons, let Inuyasha go!" Inuyasha coughs as she squeezes again and a grunt is received as he gets a knee in his groin. "And why the hell should we listen to you, traitor? You and your group. Some friends you make, leaving me out in the cold like you did that night. And you worst of all Shippo. And to think that I, Kagome, considered you like my son. Disgraceful you are.." 

Long pause. Not even birds dared to make a cheep. Silent disregard for this strange creature enveloped them all. She did look like Kagome. The same hair, same figure. So she was still alive. Impossible though. Why was she with Sesshoumaru….? "Kagome, we must get the shard to complete the Shikon jewel. The only shards left are those that inhabit Inuyasha's body….take them and we can go. Forever." 

They watched helplessly as this new, violent demon Kagome slammed Inuyasha back into a tree like he was nothing more than a rag doll and she licks her lips, already tasting the bitter sweet advantage she had over him. She sighs and clicks her tongue, making his eyes peer up into hers before a fist pushes its way forcefully into his stomach, penetration through skin, muscle…everything protecting vital organs. Inuyasha spits up blood, onto her face, where it runs down slowly, to her neck and then down to that outfit she wore, staining it with red about the collar. 

She allowed his limp body to fall to the ground and she waves her hand over his forehead, a new way of achieving the goal of attaining a jewel shard she had learned. As the jewels appeared she clasped them in her hand and then to the astonishment of them all, she threw them at Sesshoumaru who rams Kikyou up against a tree, knocking her out again before catching the shards. "Sesshoumaru, toss me your sword." There is yet another pause. "I said now!" And to every ones amazement Sesshoumaru throws her his sword and she slices it across Inuyasha's stomach before grabbing the Tetsuiga and with both swords in hand, she moves towards the tree line and jumps up into the branches with Sesshoumaru, both hopping away with great speed.

Inuyasha woke up with a pain in his head that gripped at his brain, stuck needlelike pain into it, and then died down once more. He was still alive? He looked around. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were sitting around a fire, eating and talking low. "I can't believe she could be so heartless as to kill him like that and act like it was nothing. And then to top it off it looked as if she didn't want to bring him back. I wonder why?" "Because," Inuyasha says, catching their eyes. "Tomorrow is a new moon." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa. :cough. Looks at script: yes well, hope you enjoyed this chappie. Sorry it took so extra long to update. Busy with shit you know? Well I have to beat it truly now so, hope you R&R! Ciao! :disappears on the back of a large….Boxer dog?: 


	8. The worst Revenge, And answers!

Can you see me? Of course not….

Chapter 8

The worst revenge, and Answers. 

"That was uncalled for Kagome. He could have been dead and you could have moved on. I don't understand how you could bring him back. Do you still have feelings for my half bred brother?" Sesshoumaru paced the ground, growling and cursing under his breath as Kagome give a half hearted smile. 

"You are forgetting Sesshoumaru, that in a night, is the New Moon." There is a shocked silence as Sesshoumaru stops pacing and a large, fanged grin comes to his face. He looks down at her figure which was hunched over Inuyasha's damn sword. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let out another growl. "You are still obsessed with that Half-breed even after all he has done to you?"

Kagome looks up, her dark eyes flashing a bit. "No, M'love. Just his Sword……" She picks up a necklace that lies beside her and has to grin a little. "And this complete Shikon Jewel…" Of course, she knew it was not complete…there were still the shards that Sesshoumaru held from Inuyasha which he kindly enough realized and handed them to her.

She stands, gripping the Tetsuiga in one hand and the necklace and jewels in the other. Noticing she had a slight problem like this she quickly sheathed the sword behind her back and then clutches the jewel tightly, an insane grin crossing her face.

(ok ok, give me a break, I don't really exactly know what the jewel does and how you make a wish and all that shit **excuse the language! Heh** but I will make it happen my own way, flames and curses are more than welcome on my R&R thingy ma-bobber…)

The jewel began to glow and she put the shards near the jewel and instantly with the same blinding light that had been seen when the jewel was broken was seen again as she jewel connected and she leans her head back with a grin. 

She was beautiful, he had to admit, even in this new insane way of thinking. That pink light surrounded her with sparkling pureness and then there is another flash as the jewel turned from that soft pink to a deep glittering red, malice glinting from the sun on her face. She was truly the one he had feared to be more powerful than him but he knew that all the …. Feelings he possessed for her and other things proved that she would not turn against him.

She sat there staring at the newly transformed jewel in her hand and looks up at Sesshoumaru from behind those thick eyelashes and her tongue runs over her full lips. "So, Sesshoumaru, do you want to make a wish, or shall I exert my revenge?" 

There was a long pause and then another look of realization passes over his face. "Oh my dear Kagome, you are the Jewels protector, you make the wish my love." 

"Alright then…Inuyasha you will pay tomorrow on the new moon, you shall." Her ears twitch and pin back and then the both of them burst into deep laughter that echos throughout, sending shivers up the spines of all those who listened to its ringing.

(Did you think that was it? You know, I'm not really THAT evil I mean, I left yall hanging for soooo long and didn't update so, anyways. CIAO!)

Inuyasha sat thinking. What could have made Kagome the way she was? The ruthless demon that roamed about at his older half-brothers side……Was it he? Had he done this to his gentle loving Kagome…Wait? His Kagome? No..he didn't love her…he loved Kikyou…yes, Kikyou was his only love…

Kaede loomed over Inuyasha and let out a feeble caugh to gain his attention then sits down slowly. "If you are wondering about Kagome, Inuyasha, I can tell you what has happened." There is a pause. "Good, your interested. After Kagome found out about you and Kikyou…" Pause "She fled broken hearted. The first person to take her in, was of course, your brother. There are many forms of ways to protect a heart Inuyasha, and obviously your brother had his own unique way in doing so. Eventually he taught her to hide her pain and suffering…"

"But…" Inuyasha started but of course, she interrupted, "Listen Inuyasha! He taught her how to hide all of her feelings behind the same blank mask he has obtained and they only show feelings for each other, and perhaps one other I have heard of named Rin. Anyways, She has grown into a beautifully young woman, ne Inuyasha?"

There is another long pause. "Kaede, I don't understand how she is a Youkai just like Sesshoumaru…" There is a harsh chuckle from her dry throat and those old wise eyes rise to meet his. "While in training Sesshoumaru attacked Kagome too fast, having too much fun when she was just a Miko at the time, and his poisonous claws raked deep into her body, letting the poison flow. She became very ill and Sesshoumaru was deepened in guilt so he went to her chambers and well…made up for what he had done."

"What are you talking about you old hag? I do not understand all of your God Damned riddles and turn abouts." Another long silence as the creatures around them silence to listen up to the soft whispering of her voice. "He bed her, bit her, and then used his sword on her, just as Kagome had done with you, making one long stripe from her breast.." She points to the starting point, using him for and example and then drags it diagonally downward. "All the way down to her lower waist. She came back, revived, healthy, and in Youkai form."

"Is there any way to stop her, Kaede?" The old hag stands and heaves a heavy sigh. "I am afraid I do not know the answer to that question my fair child….." 

And with that, Kaede leaves the clearing, heading back to her humble hut.

~~~you like you like you like? My longest chappie yet but You all have earned it for waiting so long! Well, gotta beat it not….:mumbles something about disregarding the script and jumps on that large Persian cat, still mumbling as it takes off down an ally way:

READ AND RATE PRETTY PLEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSEE!!


End file.
